This heart will never stop loving you
by YoSnickers
Summary: Nick gets a Promotion too Swing Shift supervisor in Dallas, now he has to choose between the job and the women he loves. NickSara, very AntiGSR!
1. The Anger shows

**TITLE: **This heart will never stop loving  
**AUTHOR: **YoSnickers (Also on LJ)**  
FANDOM:** CSI  
**PAIRING:** Nick/Sara  
**RATING:** T  
**WORD COUNT: **666  
**SUMMARY: **Nick has to choose between a higher position or the women he loves, the only problem are is the jobs in Dallas.  
**WARNINGS**: Post-Grave Danger, Nick/Sara friendship, very Anti-GSR!  
**NOTES:** Like I know it's taken me forever to write something, but once your muse has gone it's hard to get it back, to be honest I'm not even sure if I ever had it.  
But after reading many wonderful fics, I put my self at the computer and forced myself to write, I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense, I have no Beta's just me and my computer.  
So please comment if you read this, I'm all open to criticism too.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing, except this story, all the character belong to their rightful owners although I wouldn't mind owning George but then who wouldn't.

* * *

It was an unusually quiet day at the Vegas crime lab; the majority of the CSI's were in the break room, discussing last night's game. 

Grissom was sitting in his office going through the remaining paper work from the previous case hoping to clear it before the next case comes through.

Nick was sitting on the bench in the locker room with an envelope in one hand, he tore it open to reveal a small piece of paper:

_Dear Mr Stokes,_

_We are informing you on a position that has opened at the crime lab in Dallas, TX. _

_The position available as Swing shift supervisor has been reviewed and you have been selected to fill the position due to the skills you have and the position you are currently in._

_The pay rise will be around 20 and the shift times will be similar to those in Las Vegas._

_If you are interested in this position you must contact use by June 2__nd__ 2007._

Before he had finished reading the letter, Nick had found himself running towards Grissom's office door, letter still in his hand.

He pounded at the door before finding the handle and entering, he stormed over to Grissom's desk and slammed the paper down in front of him.

"What the hell is this Grissom!"

Grissom looked at Nick above the rim of his glasses before looking back down and turning the paper too read it.

"I believe the Dallas lab are offering you a position as Swing Shift supervisor."

"Don't play games with me Grissom, to get offered a promotion your current supervisor must have given a recommendation, and that means either you or Catherine, and as she doesn't have a problem with me, I've got my money on you!"

Grissom crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"Your always talking about 'back home' Nick, they asked me if you had what it required and I told them."

Nick laughed, "Just because I talk about my home you thought I'd want to leave all my friends and go back, more of the fact you don't like me being here, you've seen me and Sara get close and your jealous, because she likes me more than you, you blew your chance and now you think no one else can have her, so your trying to get rid of me, well what if I told you I didn't want to go."

Grissom swallowed a lump in his throat, "Stay then, you have no chance with Sara, she doesn't love you or else she would have been straight too you, but instead she was chasing after me for five and a half years."

"Uh uh, that's probably because you led her on, for all these years Grissom, she's been trying to get you, five and a half years of tears from failing each time, she thinks she's a failure Grissom, after Hank she didn't think she had a chance with any guy, but she still went after you, then she would end up on my door, crying, even in the rain, I wanted to kill you for hurting her, and you know what, I still do."

Nick's knuckles were turning white from the grip he had on the chair.

"I never asked her to love me, she's like a child, once they see someone they love, however hard that person hits them or hurts them, they still keep running back, and it's starting to annoy me, she's starting to annoy me. You have the…"

Nick, who was now so fired up picked up the chair and lifted it over his head, when Warrick and Sara came running in, and as Nick went to hit him, Warrick grabbed hold of the chair leg.

Nick fought to get back the chair but accepted defeat, that's when his eyes locked with Sara's, who's eyes had tears falling from them.

"Sara, I'm sorry" Nick struggled to get out before running out of the room and down the corridor.

* * *

Please comment, that wasn't the end either, there's possibly going to be around 5 chapters to this.

Thank you for reading :p


	2. Love or Hate

_How dare he, I don't know who I should be more mad at, Grissom for saying those things or Warrick for not letting me bash his head in. The only person II shouldn't be mad at is Sara, but in a funny way I am, how can she love that man, out of every guy in Nevada, in the world! She loves him.  
_  
Nick took his anger out on the locker door infront of him, kicking and punching it til he couldn't punch no more.  
He dropped his head in his hands, tear began to fall down his cheek. He turned his head slowly to look at the door where he saw a crying Sara looking back at him.

"I'm Sorry Sara, I really am."

Sara took a few steps towards Nick before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Nick, you keep saying that, but I don't understand what you're sorry for."

Sara had now took a seat next to Nick on the bench her hand know resting on his left leg.

"I was just about to hit our supervisor with a chair." "How long was you and 'Rick standing there?"

"Long enough, he told me to stay out of the way and let you get rid of some steam." She said releasing a small laugh.

"Well if he was letting me release some steam, how come he wouldn't let me hit him."

Sara gently squeezed Nick's leg before continuing, "If you did that, you'd be in trouble with Ecklie and possibly the police for assault." Sara paused. "Why?"

Nick looked up at Sara who was struggling to keep the tears in.

"Why?" Nick repeated, "I got a letter today, offering me a place as Swing shift Supervisor."

Sara tried too look happy, "You should take it, it's a good opportunity, you deserve it!"

"It's in Dallas Sar."

Sara's face dropped, "That's not the only reason though is it, it's not something you'd get mad over."

Nick sighed deeply, "I went to talk to him, about why I'd got this letter, I mean you need to be recommended for a promotion, and Grissom has had it in for me ever since me and you started getting closer, but when I was, um, shouting at him, he started saying horrible things, that wouldn't normally bother me, but they weren't directed at me, they were directed at you, and I couldn't take what he was saying, and I lost it."

Sara took hold of Nicks hand, "What kind of things did he say?"

"That you don't want to know." Nick replied quietly.

"Maybe, but i _need_ to know Nick." 

"He said you was like a child, someone that when they love someone, however hard they hit them, or hurt them, they'd keep running back, and that you were annoying him."

Sara let the tears fall, and Nick took her in his arms trying to calm her by rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I'm Sorry."

Sara pulled back, "Stop saying sorry Nick, it's not your fault, to think I loved him, maybe it was because I never really had a father figure in my life, Grissom was the closest I got to a father."

Nick gently wiped away the fallen tear before pulling her back in to his embrace.

"You know, I love you Sar, I always have, that's why I can't bare seeing you like this, all those nights you cried because he turned you down again. I don't know how anyone can turn down a beautiful girl like you." He whispered into her ear.

"I don't have a great record with guys do I, Hank, Grissom." Sara mumbled into Nick T-shirt.

"I can end that bad run for you."

Sara again pulled back, "What you saying Nick?"

"I love you, and I hope to God you love me too or else I'm going to make a complete idiot of myself."

Nick slowly leaned, placing his lips on hers, and too his surprise Sara reacted to the kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip, Nick happily allowed entrance, their tongues tasting every inch available.  
In a sudden need of air they broke apart, both staring into each other's eyes, to find love and adoration looking back.

A familiar voice came from the door, "I came too see if you two were OK, but from that, I'll take it as a yes?"

Nick and Sara turned to see Warrick smiling in at them, both returning the smile in agreement.

"About time as well man, thought you'd never tell her!"


End file.
